Sombres destins entremêles ?
by Shyrinia
Summary: Un bébé pleure sur le seuil d'une maison. Par quel hasard se retrouve-t-il ici ? Les seules personnes qui le remarquent sont celles qu'il ne devait pas rencontrer à tout prix , deux tueurs qui vont le prendre sous leurs ailes. Le petit bout de chou grandi


Kikou tout le monde !!! Je vous souhaite un super bon noël à tous !!! ( un tout tit peu en avance j'avais pensé vous le mettre ce soir à minuit mais à mon avis pas grand monde l'aurai lu de suite)

Et voilà mon cadeau de noël un beau OS hpdm que je suis, je peux le dire assez fière il est long, c'est le plus long que j'ai fait ) en tout cas joyeux noël et bonne lecture !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira vraiment ) Gros bizoux tout le monde !!!

Je le dédicace à mes ami(e)s du net, et plus particulièrement à ma tite lululle que j'adoreuh

(et bien sur à tous les autres n'est-ce pas line ;) lol mali, cho, hed, chanelle…)

Disclamer : Tout cela n'est pas à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf quelques uns sortant de mon imagination.

Résumé : Un bébé pleure sur le seuil d'une maison. Par quel hasard se retrouve-t-il ici ? Les seules personnes qui le remarquent sont celles qu'il ne devait pas rencontrer à tout prix , deux tueurs qui vont le prendre sous leurs ailes. Le petit bout de chou grandit, ne sachant rien de son passé, mais, à ses 18 ans, il est investi d'une importante mission : tuer le fils d'un riche scientifique. Malheureusement c'est le coup de foudre...En sortira-t-il vainqueur? Découvrira-t-il enfin son lourd passé ? Slash Hp-Dm UA OCC (on m'a dit mdr)

* * *

**_Sombres destins entremêles ?_**

Il faisait nuit, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, un petit enfant pleurait sur le seuil d'une maison attendant que la porte de celle-ci s'ouvre pour laisser entrevoir son beau visage, mais elle tardait à le faire.

Dans la rue deux hommes tout habillés de noir portant même des lunettes noires en pleine nuit se promenaient sur la route, cherchant une adresse très précise…

Un bruit les surprit, ils se retournèrent, arme à la main, cherchant dans le calme le plus absolu le bruit qui les avait surpris. Puis ils aperçurent au coin de la rue, un bambin se remuant dans de fins tissus qui le protégeaient du froid. L'un des deux hommes fit signe à son coéquipier et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bambin. Lentement, il se plantèrent devant lui, avec un regard mauvais derrière leurs lunettes, mais bien vite, ce petit bout se tut et regarda curieusement les deux hommes qui le fixaient dangereusement. Soudain le petit enfant se mit à leur faire un grand sourire interloquant les deux tueurs qui furent déstabilisés par ce visage d'ange qui leur souriait. Puis tandis que l'enfant réclamait des câlins et des bisous et qu'il n'en recevait pas, il se mit à les fixer bizarrement, avec un regard qui impressionna les tueurs qui échangèrent un regard. Ce petitavait un visage d'ange, tout en lui pouvait faire penser à un petit ange mais ce regard…ne les trompa pas. Il y avait un démon caché derrière, derrière cet adorable visage de bambin, et ils allaient en profiter, et faire son éducation. L'un des deux hommes prit alors le bout de chou dans ses bras, l'enfant se remit à rire, et ils se dirigèrent donc vers la maison où ils devaient tuer leur victime…

Ces deux tueurs se nommaient Karl et Hans.

Karl le plus grand, filiforme était celui qui portait le bébé. Son visage carré et renfrogné, et ses yeux noirs faisaient de lui une personne irritable et effrayante. Son signe particulier était sa cicatrice qui lui entourait l'œil gauche.

Hans quant à lui, était plus petit mais plus musclé, à l'expression craintive. Il regardait furtivement les passants. La peur se lisant dans ses petits yeux d'insectes vicieux enfoncés dans ce visage joufflu couvert de fines cicatrices.

Les deux hommes étaient habillés de vêtements tout aussi noirs que leur cheveux...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, les deux hommes s'échangèrent un bref regard et pénétrèrent dans la maison silencieuse. Karl posa sa main sur la bouche du bébé qui se tut immédiatement sentant ce qui allait se passer. Ils montèrent le plus placidement l'escalier et aperçurent un filet de lumière émanant d'une pièce au fond du couloir à droite. Hans passa le premier et lentement il ouvrit la porte du bureau, arme à la main. Le petit enfant pencha la tête se demandant se qui se passait. Karl lui tourna délicatement le visage vers son torse et lui cacha ainsi la vision qui allait suivre. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était assis sur son bureau et feuilletait furtivement tout un dossier lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air il releva la tête et effrayé demanda :

-Qui êtes vous !!

Hans prit la parole en premier :

-Nous sommes venus pour te tuer. Lui dit-il et sans ménagement il pointa son pistolet en direction de l'homme d'affaires et recroquevilla son doigt sur la gâchette qui s'enclencha tirant un coup de feu faisant s'écrouler raide mort l'homme en face d'eux.

-Mission accomplie. Commenta le plus petit.

-Partons Hans, la police va arriver. Répondit Karl en remontant le bout de chou dans ses bras.

-Allons-y…

Les deux tueurs sortirent précipitamment de la maison et se mirent à courir vivement. Le petit garçon dans leur bras avait recommencé ses gazouillis…

Après plusieurs minutes, et la traversée d'une bonne partie des ruelles de la ville, les deux bruns entrèrent dans une voiture noire et blindée pour retourner aller annoncer la nouvelle à leur employeur.

Une bonne demie-heure, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment éclairé. Karl et Hans sortirent de la voiture, emportant le petit bébé dans leur bras. Ils entrèrent enfin dans le bâtiment et traversèrent une grande allée, suivie d'ascenseur qu'ils empruntèrent pour atteindre le dernière étage, où se trouvait leur patron, dans son bureau. Hans frappa fermement sur la porte, un rude "entrez" fut prononcé et les deux tueurs s'avancèrent dans la pièce éclairée. Un homme avec une carrure imposante était assis dans un fauteuil confortable. Les deux hommes saluèrent platement leur patron, retenant toujours le bout de chou, le patron regarda bizarrement le bébé dans les bras de l'un de ses tueurs et les questionna de son regard dur.

Hans s'approcha de son patron et dit d'une voix claire :

-Mission accomplie monsieur.

-Bien. Répondit-il fermement. Qui est-ce ? Continua-t-il en fixant l'enfant qui le regardait également.

Ce coup-ci ce fut Karl qui prit la parole retenant toujours l'enfant.

-Un futur tueur monsieur.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Ses yeux…

-Je vois…il a déjà la lueur ?

-Oui.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Devant une maison en train de pleurer…

-Qu'est-ce que ce môme faisait sur le seuil d'une maison à cette heure-là !

-Nous n'en savons rien monsieur. Intervint Hans.

-Amenez-le moi. Ordonna le patron.

Karl s'approcha de son patron lui donnant le bébé qui ne souriait toujours pas.

Monsieur Pitt, le patron, un homme corpulent aux cheveux châtains, regarda minutieusement le nouveau venu, il le regarda sous toutes les formes, il le sortit donc de ses couvertures et aperçut une lettre tomber à terre. Il redonna l'enfant dans les bras du tueur et ramassa l'enveloppe. Lentement il l'ouvrit pour découvrir une lettre assez courte, écrite à la main. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à lire.

« Cher Dursley, je vous laisse en charge du jeune Harry Potter, ses parents ont été tué, étant donné que vous êtes la seule famille qui lui reste, je vous prierais de prendre soin de lui et de le protéger. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus sur la cause de la mort de ses parents ce serait bien trop dangereux pour vous et pour le petit. Prenez soin de lui, je prendrai de ses nouvelles dans quelques temps…Surtout ne laissez personne l'emporter…ce serait…une catastrophe. »

Pitt fut interloqué en lisant cette lettre, son visage se décomposa de plus en plus. Ce bébé était donc le fils de… Il en laissa glisser la lettre entre ses doigts. Les deux tueurs qui le regardaient attendant un ordre ou une réponse, le virent blêmir.

-Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta le plus petit des tueurs.

Pitt ne répondait toujours pas, ce qui surprit encore plus les deux tueurs, celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur le bébé que portait le plus grand.

-Monsieur…fit d'une voix craintive le porteur d'enfant.

-C'est le fils de James Potter.

-Comment ! S'exclamèrent les deux tueurs sous le choc.

James Potter avait été le meilleur tueur de la boîte, il était le bras droit de monsieur Pitt. Il y avait deux semaines qu'il était mort à présent il avait été envoyé directement à la mort…en effet il devait tuer un grand investigateur, et pour cela il avait donné sa vie. Si cet investigateur avait vécu, leur boîte aurait coulé et tout le tralala avec. Etant donné que James était le plus grand tueur, le plus renommé et le plus discret qu'il soit, il avait été spécialement choisi pour cette dernière mission, qu'il avait effectué avec brio. Malheureusement pour lui, il était attendu et même s'il avait réussi à tuer l'investigateur, toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, recherchaient James Potter partout, il avait donc du se cacher avec sa femme. Elle était très belle mais pas très aimée dans la boîte, étant donné qu'un tueur ne devait avoir de vie privée qu'en dehors de la maison. Par contre personne ne savait qu'il avait un fils. S'il l'avait su, tout le monde aurait voulu le tuer… Et voilà qu'eux…retrouvaient une merveille et un tueur inné, il avait dû hériter des dons de son père pour cela…

Le patron eut soudainement un sourire sadique, il avait enfin retrouvé une élite… maintenant il fallait le former…en plus le former dès son plus jeune âge…cette perspective plut au patron qui fit signe aux deux tueurs de sortir emmenant le nourrisson avec eux.

* * *

Harry fut formé, dès son plus jeune âge maniant une arme très tôt et visant parfaitement bien. Il venait d'avoir 14ans. Il n'était pas très grand pour son âge mais par contre il était très maigre, il mangeait pourtant mais ne prenait pas un gramme.(nda : la chance :'() Il possédait des cheveux noirs, et ses yeux ne passaient pas inaperçus : ils étaient vert émeraude et étaient magnifiques, lorsqu'on se plongeait dedans, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer et nombre de victimes furent ensorcelées par ses yeux célestes. Harry se déplaçait dans le bâtiment telle une ombre sans faire le moindre bruit. Il devait rejoindre la salle d'entraînement rapidement car il était en retard : il s'était un peu trop attardé à admirer sa nouvelle arme et l'astiquer pour la faire plus que briller. Le brun était habillé tout de noir le faisant passer inaperçu, pour la salle de tir, il avait enfilé un vieux t-shirt noir craignant la poussière. Soudain, dans un coin du couloir où il était, un autre homme vint et vit le jeune homme essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher.

-Dark H… dit d'une voix sifflante Karl. Ou devrais-je dire Harry ! Que fais tu ici à cette heure-ci tu devrais être à ton entraînement !

-Pardon Karl…j'étais perdu dans mes songes en contemplant votre cadeau…

-Cesses de perdre du temps à parler et vas rejoindre la salle à moins que tu ne veuilles que Monsieur Pitt soit au courant… Menaça le tueur

-Non non bien sûr j'y vais. Finit le brun en passant devant son tuteur et il se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa salle d'entraînement.

Il arriva enfin dans la pièce où il s'entraînait jour après jour pendant des heures à tirer dans une cible en carton ayant la forme d'une personne. Petit à petit, il était passé à des cibles mouvantes, n'en ratant aucune les visant toutes en leur centre. D'autres tueurs étaient dans la salle d'entraînement mais peu d'entre eux s'adressaient la parole, ainsi Harry n'était pas nécessairement connu, à part sous le nom de Dark H, ou bien de l'Elite. Peu de personnes connaissaient sa véritable identité et son âge. Il était très jeune et habitait dans la boîte depuis sa naissance mais personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, ni comment.

Harry se positionna dans la cellule qui lui était réservée. Il mit ses oreillettes ne craignant pas l'assourdissement de ses tympans et il s'entraîna d'arrache pied. De nombreux sons furent émis pour déstabiliser les tueurs. Harry s'était fait avoir plusieurs fois lors de son jeune âge, cherchant le bruit et laissant ainsi sa victime fuir. Il observait ses cibles, attendant le moment propice pour les viser et les 'tuer'.

Plusieurs minutes même peut-être des heures passèrent, Harry n'était toujours pas fatigué mais effectuant tout de même de brèves pauses de temps en temps, laissant son cerveau et ses yeux se reposer.

Le brun se releva tant bien que mal et retourna près de la vitre où il devait tirer. Il aperçut une cible se mouvant assez rapidement et il s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un tapotement sur son épaule, il se retourna effrayé et regarda l'intrus. C'était Hans qui l'avait déconcentré. Celui-ci réagit rapidement et attrapa le bras du garçon pour le lui tordre et lui faire lâcher l'arme sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Harry…Harry… Tu manques encore d'entraînement !!! Siffla-t-il entre les dents. C'est une énorme erreur que tu viens de commettre en me laissant t'approcher de si près. Premièrement, tu as laissé partir ta cible. Et deuxièmement tu n'es plus en état de te défendre. Confirma l'adulte en serrant encore plus le bras de son cadet qui émit un léger gémissement de douleur.

Harry supplia son aîné de le lâcher de ses yeux émeraudes brillants de mille feu et de douleur. Hans ne lâcha pourtant pas sa victime.

-Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il sadiquement en resserrant une nouvelle fois sa prise.

Harry gémit de nouveau de douleur sentant lentement ses yeux devenir humides.

-Tu es peut-être l'Elite mais tu n'es pas encore assez bon ! Entraîne-toi plus ! Et que je ne te reprenne pas une nouvelle fois à te laisser prendre dans ce piège si évident !!! Fit le brun en lâchant le bras du jeune tueur qui se le prit entre sa main pour le frotter.

-Pardon…lança douloureusement le brun en regardant de ses yeux célestes Hans.

-Que je ne t'y reprenne plus…sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend ! Menaça le tueur en repartant voir les autres personnes.

Harry se massa le bras quelques instants encore, puis suivant le conseil de son aîné il s'entraîna encore et encore, retrouvant ses yeux froids, sans expression. Dans la soirée, il se décida alors à quitter enfin la salle d'entraînement, pour retourner dans ses appartements, trouvant un plateau de nourriture chaude sur sa table pour manger. Il s'assit calmement et se mit à manger tranquillement, comme chaque jour. Puis, son repas terminé, il partit dans sa chambre et prit ses livres pour étudier, ne voulant pas rester inculte. Il étudia donc jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis enfin il éteignit la lumière vive du plafond pour aller dans son lit, au chaud rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin vers 7h par des coups frappés à sa porte. Encore tout ensommeillé, il souffla un faible « entrez » en se relevant péniblement de son lit, s'enroulant dans ses couvertures.

Karl pénétra dans la pièce, ouvrant rapidement les rideaux, la clarté faisant cligner les yeux du jeune brun.

-Pas encore debout ! Dépêche toi de t'habiller Dark H le patron veut nous voir.

-Oui, oui, je me dépêche. Bredouilla le jeune tueur en se levant précipitamment et allant chercher ses habits.

Il laissa tomber sa couverture sur le sol, permettant ainsi à son aîné de ne le voir qu'en sous-vêtements. Cela ne le dérangeait pas car il n'était pas le moins du monde pudique, bien au contraire… Karl détourna les yeux, s'approchant de la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil qui essayait tant bien que mal de percer les nuages. Harry s'habilla rapidement et vint se placer devant le tueur. Il s'était habillé tout de noir, laissant entrevoir une petite partie de son cou. Ses yeux émeraudes vinrent se fixer dans ceux foncés de l'autre homme.

-Bien allons-y. Commenta Karl en se dégageant de la fenêtre et se déplaçant vers la porte de sortie, suivi de près par le jeune homme.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et montèrent au tout dernier étage. Ils frappèrent à la porte et Monsieur Pitt leur autorisa l'entrée. Il était dans son fauteuil et, comme à son habitude feuilletait toute une série de dossiers. Les deux tueurs s'inclinèrent brièvement devant leur patron et entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Vous allez partir en mission tous les deux. Dit tout de suite le patron. Voici votre cible. Dark H, c'est une des rares missions que tu feras qu'avec une personne avec toi. C'est un gros client qui ne doit plus faire valoir ses actions. Il nous a pris trop d'argent pour le laisser encore en vie. Vous serez tous les deux seuls sur le coup. Hans est parti pour une autre mission. Je compte sur vous. Vous avez 48 heures pour clôturer cette mission. Bonne chance. Finit le patron en replongeant dans ses copies.

Karl prit délicatement le dossier entre ses fins doigts et le porta à lui. Les deux tueurs s'apprêtaient à sortir de la pièce lorsque :

-Oh…Dark H…que je n'apprenne plus que tu arrives en retard à l'entraînement sinon…

Menaça le patron de son regard dur.

Harry trembla légèrement car les punitions ici étaient vraiment effrayantes, il inclina la tête et sortit rapidement du lieu accompagné peu de temps après par l'adulte.

-Il a du l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre que nous… Justifia le brun en incluant Hans à lui.

Harry hocha la tête et ils partirent ensemble dans une pièce pour étudier le dossier.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard la mission s'était finie avec succès. Les deux tueurs partirent annoncer la nouvelle et le quotidien reprit sa place.

* * *

Puis les années passèrent, avec parfois de petites missions par-ci par là pour Harry, dorénavant les effectuant seul et très rarement accompagné.

C'était devenu l'Elite la plus puissante que la société avait connu depuis son existence. Il avait surpassé tout le monde, même son père. Et Monsieur Pitt était fier du jeune Potter qui ne souillait pas la réputation qu'avait son paternel. Il lui confiait les plus graves missions que le jeune homme exécutait toujours avec brio. Son physique l'aidait beaucoup dans ses missions. Il s'était de plus en plus embelli avec les années. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient toujours de mille braises éclairant la nuit étoilée, sa silhouette était fine mais musclée, en faisant baver plus d'un, aussi bien les filles que les garçons. Il avait un peu grandi mais restait dans la moyenne. Ses vêtements étaient toujours choisis avec style et goût, même s'il restait dans les teintes foncées. Harry aimait particulièrement se mettre en valeur en enfilant des vêtements légers qui moulaient ses formes parfaites. Plus d'un des membres de la société avaient essayé de tenter leur chance avec le brun mais il restait inaccessible.

Les seules personnes qui avaient réussi à le toucher de plus d'un effleurement étaient ses aînés, Hans et Karl, qui étaient comme des pères pour lui. Il les considérait comme ses tuteurs. Seules quelques victimes avec qui il s'était amusé l'avaient touché mais il les avait tué le lendemain sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Harry se leva tranquillement de son lit, se dirigea de son pas félin vers la fenêtre, il s'accouda sur le rebord et regarda, hypnotisé, le soleil se lever lentement. Puis lorsque celui-ci se fut levé, il alla s'habiller. Il choisit un débardeur noir très moulant, surmonté d'une chemise en satin noire et il enfila son pantalon noir en cuir, qui moulait toutes ses formes. Il accrocha le collier autour de son cou, avec une croix celtique en son centre, que lui avaient acheté ses tuteurs pour ses dix-huit ans. La chaîne du collier était en or blanc et la croix en argent. Ils décoraient la noirceur des vêtements en lui donnant une touche de lumière.

Dark H se regarda une nouvelle fois dans sa glace pour vérifier que ses vêtements étaient parfaitement mis et ainsi vérifier sa superbe silhouette. Il pivota sur lui-même et sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour traîner dans les couloirs de l'entreprise. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent sur son passage mais le brun ne fit pas vraiment attention à ces regards. Il continua son chemin et se dirigea vers le dernier étage. En route, il croisa un de ses tuteur, Hans, ils se salèrent puis Harry continua son ascension.

Arrivé à l'ascenseur, il entra dans la cabine et fut rejoint par une jeune tueuse d'une vingtaine d'année. Harry s'appuya sur le côté de l'ascenseur, attendant son arrivée au dernier étage. La tueuse détailla de haut en bas l'Elite de l'entreprise et trouva qu'il était vraiment magnifique. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près et aurait souhaité s'approcher encore plus… elle commença donc à faire un pas vers lui, en continuant de le fixer, comme hypnotisée.

Harry sentit un regard trop insistant sur sa personne et entendit l'effleurement du pied de la femme en avant. Lentement il retourna son regard vers elle et la glaça sur place. Ses pupilles étaient flegmes et gelèrent la femme, faisant blêmir son visage qui avait légèrement rosi. Elle déglutit difficilement et recula instantanément vers le mur. Il avait la beauté d'un ange mais en ce moment ses yeux étaient ceux de Satan.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 4ème étage et la femme sortit rapidement de la cabine craignant que Dark H ne l'assassine d'un autre regard. Harry secoua la tête et la porte du 'monte-charge' s'apprêtait à se refermer lorsque son autre tuteur Karl y entra. Harry, ne sachant encore de qui il s'agissait, détourna rapidement ses pupilles en lançant des éclairs vers l'importun qui venait encore le déranger.

-Ça ne marche pas sur moi ce regard Harry. Déclara son tuteur quand la porte se referma.

-Karl… salua le brun en retrouvant un regard plus doux et teinté d'étoiles.

-On m'a prévenu que tu allais voir Monsieur Pitt…

-En effet, une mission importante m'a-t-on dit…

Karl baissa lentement les yeux…oui, ce genre de mission…que ça ne fasse pas comme il y a 17ans…

-Bon courage mon garçon. Finit Karl en s'appuyant sur le mur.

Harry le regarda interloqué, jamais on ne lui avait souhaité ni bon courage ni bonne chance. Il se questionna dessus mais ne posa aucune question. Et un silence pesant s'abattit dans la cabine.

A l'avant-dernier étage le tueur le plus âgé sortit de l'élévateur en jetant un dernier regard remplit de tristesse, et de fierté, et tout plein d'autres sentiments que le brun ne put décrire, laissant une nouvelle fois le jeune tueur se remettre en question intérieurement.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry arriva enfin à destination, il sortit promptement de la cabine et se déplaça vers la porte du bureau de son patron, pour frapper d'un coup distinct sur la porte. Une voix s'éleva de l'intérieur pour lui dire d'entrer et il s'exécuta.

-Monsieur. Salua le brun en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-Dark H, tu es devenu l'Elite de la boîte, tu es notre meilleur subordonné et tu exécutes les missions les plus difficiles. Commença le patron.

Harry hocha la tête attendant la suite.

-Bien, déjà tu dois savoir que nous connaissions tes parents.

Le brun parut interloqué mais se ressaisit très rapidement. Après tout, dans ce domaine, c'était courant que les jeunes tueurs soient les enfants de pères déjà meurtriers eux-mêmes.

-Ton père, James Potter, était le meilleur assassin de son époque, il a était envoyé dans une mission dont il n'est jamais revenu… il a reçu tous les honneurs qui lui était possible et restera à jamais dans nos mémoires…mais toi, toi tu le surpasses en tout point. Et aujourd'hui une mission encore plus importante que celle que ton père avait, t'es confiée. Tu dois tuer le fils d'un riche scientifique. Il connaît déjà tous les secrets de son père et ne doit absolument pas continuer à vivre, au risque de nous repérer et de nous mettre à découvert face aux autorités. Il ne doit plus vivre d'ici 24 heures. Voici son adresse, il est très protégé, tu dois t'en douter et je ne tolérerai aucun échec de ta part… Fais ce que tu veux pour l'approcher et le tuer mais il doit mourir. Ne me déçois pas, et ne salis pas l'honneur que ton père avait accompli en son heure. Tu dois être fier, et digne de lui Harry. A bientôt ou adieu… Finit le patron en saluant son jeune tueur.

Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était si récent, toutes ces révélations, son père, sa mission, tout… Harry pivota sur lui-même, après avoir pris le court dossier et redescendit dans sa chambre où il s'assit, épuisé. Il regarda un bref instant son plafond et inspira profondément, remettant ses idées en place. Ainsi son père était un tueur, bon d'accord ; il était mort lors d'une mission, ça arrivait parfois ; et il avait été honoré d'être mort, ça c'était tout de même moins commun. Le brun se sentit fier de son père, même s'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais en tout cas son seul objectif était de tuer ce jeune homme. Harry regarda attentivement la photo et fut quelque peu ébloui par la beauté du jeune garçon : il avait l'air blond et paraissait avoir son âge. Il se mit à réfléchir au moyen qu'il allait employer pour le tuer, et prit la première solution qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit dès qu'il avait vu la photo : celle de s'amuser avec lui et de le tuer juste au réveil… Harry sourit sadiquement et se releva de son lit. Il mémorisa l'adresse et alla se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il réajusta ses vêtements, repositionna son collier, tenta de recoiffer ses cheveux, prit un manteau en cuir noir où il mit son arme, et sortit enfin de la pièce pour atterrir dans la rue.

Il prit une voiture que l'entreprise lui avait prêtée et partit en direction de la maison de sa victime…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le brun arriva enfin à destination, une grande maison s'élevait devant lui. Il inspira profondément et sortit de la voiture qu'il avait garée au loin. Il s'avança de son pas le plus sensuel vers la porte et sonna délicatement. Pour une première approche, il n'avait vu personne dans les environs, aucuns gardes du corps ni rien, ce qui étonna quelque peu le brun. Mais il se dit que son patron avait peut-être dégoté la maison du fils que personne (sauf sa famille) n'était censé connaître, ce ne serait donc que plus simple pour le tuer sans témoins. Harry attendit quelques instants avant qu'un jeune homme blond vint lui ouvrir. Et là, ce fut le choc pour Dark H, jamais il n'avait vu pareille beauté de toute la planète. Le jeune homme qui lui avait ouvert était habillé tout en blanc, avec des vêtements le moulant légèrement laissant entr'apercevoir sa musculature assez forte et sa silhouette parfaite, comme sculptée dans la pierre. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage, faisant ressortir ses yeux gris dans la lumière. Harry en eut le souffle totalement coupé. Il se ressaisit rapidement, et commença son petit jeu de séduction souriant grandement face à cet ange.

-Bonsoir, murmura Harry sensuellement.

Le jeune homme blond le regarda étonné, et répondit :

-Qui êtes vous ?

Le blond avait une voix enchanteresse et collait parfaitement avec la personne qui l'avait.

-Quelqu'un qui vous regarde depuis longtemps et qui n'a jamais osé venir vous voir.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Je n'oserai jamais. Pardonnes moi cette impolitesse, mais j'aimerai connaître le nom de celui qui me hante… Continua le brun en étant dans son mode séduction total pour mettre sa victime dans son lit dans la soirée.

Le jeune homme tout en blanc rougit et répondit :

-Draco Malfoy.

Harry se rapprocha et caressa lentement la joue du blond le faisant rougir un peu plus par la même occasion.

-Ce prénom est magnifique tout comme la personne qui le porte.

Draco s'empourpra une nouvelle fois et détourna le regard, gêné. Harry sourit sensuellement, se rapprocha encore de sa victime et se colla un peu à lui.

-J'aurai dû me décider plus rapidement beau blond, je te regarde depuis si longtemps, tu m'as ensorcelé. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, j'aimerai tant passer la nuit auprès de toi. Supplia le brun en finissant ses paroles sur les lèvres de son futur amant.

C'était un baiser si doux et si…Harry n'arrivait pas à le décrire mais c'était la première fois qu'un baiser lui faisait tant d'effet.

Le blond en question ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, jamais personne ne l'avait approché de cette manière et surtout ne lui avait fait une si belle déclaration. Pourtant Draco se méfia un peu, ne sachant vraiment quoi penser de cet homme si parfait qui se présentait devant lui. Son instinct de scientifique lui murmura de trouver la solution à la question, mais le brun qui l'intriguait fortement, fit une nouvelle avance en caressant lentement le dos du blond, ce qui lui fit ressentir une sensation si délicate et nouvelle. Par ce simple toucher une chaleur au niveau de son entrejambe commença à poindre, le faisant renoncer à toute parcelle de sagesse dans son esprit quelque peu embrumé.

Les yeux du brun étaient brillants et le scientifique décela une pointe de désir à l'intérieur de ces pupilles émeraudes qui le faisait totalement perdre pied à la réalité. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, cela ne pouvait être autrement n'est-ce pas ?

-Puis-je ? Murmura sensuellement le jeune tueur contre les lèvres du blond en désignant l'intérieur de la maison, montrant qu'il souhaitait rentrer et aller plus loin.

Draco ne savait que répondre, il ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme mais avait déjà une totale confiance en lui, ce qui était très rare de sa part. Harry prit donc les devants et commença à pousser lentement le blond dans sa demeure, refermant la porte derrière eux. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, le brun regarda rapidement l'intérieur de la maison, recherchant s'il y avait quelconque moyen de sécurité, et par la même occasion le moyen de sortir de la maison sans être vu. Draco gémit doucement ramenant le tueur sur sa victime. Dieu comme elle était belle, c'était la plus belle qu'il avait connu depuis qu'il vivait sur cette terre, cela allait être une grosse perte lorsqu'il le tuera le lendemain...

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda en gémissant le blond

-Harry Potter. Répondit le tueur en se demandant pourquoi il avait donné son véritable nom mais il reprit son jeu de séduction. Où se trouve ta chambre ? Demanda le brun d'une voix érotique, gorgée de sous-entendu. (nda : hum vous allez peut-être me dire qu'ils sont rapides, mais je vous rappelle que ryry n'a que 24 heures lol et puis ;) il est irrésistible mdr !! j'en ai bavé en le décrivant ptdr )

Les yeux du blond se voilèrent de désir et il le conduisit, en laissant son prédateur l'embrasser et le caresser, dans la chambre. Une chambre claire et magnifique, comme son propriétaire. Harry prit les devants et commença à soulever le pull blanc de sa victime, permettant à ses yeux d'admirer la beauté de son torse conçut par les dieux. Ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus et admiraient ceux, fermés, de son futur amant, ainsi que son visage d'ange, qui se laissait totalement aller aux sensations que lui procurait le brun. Harry retira lentement son manteau cachant parfaitement ses armes dessous, il le posa sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce et continua l'exploration du corps de sa victime, elle avait la peau si douce et sentait si bon… Les sens du tueur s'éveillèrent et il commença à goûter chaque parcelle de peau découverte, en la parsemant d'un léger filet humide. Draco gémit doucement sous l'effet de ces baisers, et à son tour,tout en se laissant embrasser, il enleva délicatement la chemise en satin du tueur, le plus lentement possible, déclenchant une sensibilisation, et des gémissements. Pourtant le blond ne le touchait pas, il laissait seulement le tissu le frôler. Harry remonta du nombril du blond, venant l'embrasser sur les lèvres doucement. Le scientifique ouvrit lentement la bouche pour approfondir le baiser et le brun ne se fit pas attendre : il pénétra avec sa langue dans cette antre inconnue qui lui était ouverte. Le baiser se fit plus ardent et Dark H caressa de ses doigts fins l'échine de sa victime,en descendant de plus en plus pour venir tâter les fesses parfaites du blond qui en gémit de plaisir. Draco effleura à son tour le torse de son amant avec des mains habiles et enleva le haut moulant très lentement faisant durer le plaisir. Le brun qui en devenait impatient, gémit et plus passionnellement, il déboutonna le pantalon blanc du blond, séparant leurs lèvres pour descendre le long du torse, arrivant aux cuisses, qu'il embrassa, voulant savourer cette saveur. Le scientifique crispa ses poings de plaisir, ses joues prirent une teinte rose, plus le brun le faisait patienter plus son plaisir et son désir augmentaient. Harry sourit à cette vue enchanteresse, les yeux du blond s'étaient fermés de plaisir, et Harry décida de faire encore plus monter son plaisir. Il commença donc à descendre très lentement le boxer de sa victime, laissant ainsi l'objet du désir qu'il souhaitait dévoiler devant ses yeux. Le tueur se lécha les lèvres et, sans prévenir, vint taquiner le bout du gland du jeune homme devant lui, qui fut surpris de cette initiative et laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. (nda : vous remarquerez que ryry l'est tout de même très doux hihi). Draco vint caresser les cheveux noirs et les passait sous ses doigts. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry continua son initiative et enroula ses lèvres sur le sexe tendu de son amant, le taquinant de sa langue et en commençant de lents va-et-vient, faisant gémir sa victime. Harry continua quelques minutes dans cette position, en variant la vitesse, accélérant de temps en temps pour ralentir ensuite et frustrer le bel ange debout devant lui, qui gémissait, réclamant plus d'attention, tout en caressant les cheveux de son 'bourreau'. Le brun fit un léger rictus sadique sur le sexe de sa victime et se retira totalement d'elle se pourléchant les lèvres comme un chien affamé en vu d'un bon repas. Draco déglutit difficilement en apercevant ce désir surpuissant s'imprégner des yeux du brun qui se releva lentement.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses veux-tu beau blond, je suis quelque peu serré et désireux de te connaître plus en…hum…profondeur. Finit-il de sa voix érotique.

Il se lécha une nouvelle fois les lèvres qui s'écrasèrent violemment sur celles du scientifique qui sentit le corps du brun se coller tout près du sien. Il décida donc de l'aider à se débarrasser de ses vêtements gênants. Ainsi la chaleur des deux corps se fit plus puissante, Harry reprit les devants et dirigea le blond vers son lit, où il le poussa délicatement. Il se mit à califourchon par dessus et l'embrassa lentement.

-Montres moi ce que tu sais faire…

Le tueur se coucha ensuite à son tour sur le dos et fit signe au blond de se mettre par dessus lui, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation. Leurs deux sexes gorgés de sang se touchèrent et leur excitation atteignit leur apogée.

Le blond montra la table de nuit où se trouvait le lubrifiant, et fit signe à son prédateur de le prendre. Harry ne se fit pas attendre, il se tordit doucement et prit le tube. Il en enduisit sur ses doigts et commença. Draco se laissa préparer doucement par les doigts experts du brun qui entraient dans l'intimité, un puis deux…et il fit des mouvements de ciseaux provoquant des gémissements à la fois de douleur et de plaisir de la part de la victime. Leurs pupilles remplies de plaisir se croisèrent et le blond décida de prendre les choses en main, il prit délicatement la verge du tueur pour la positionner pile à l'entrée de son orifice et il s'empala dessus poussant un cri de douleur.

Harry laissa l'initiative de faire le premier mouvement à sa victime, qui, au bout d'un moment, après s'être habituée à cette intrusion, s'empala d'autant plus dessus. Et c'est ainsi que, lentement, de doux va-et-vient furent faits par les deux hommes. Harry admirait de ses yeux, remplis d'envie et de plaisir, le corps brûlant, perlé de sueur qui se mouvait sur lui. Tous ses sens furent bouleversé, cette vue était si…magnifique et magique, rien ni personne ne lui avait fait cet effet, c'était si féerique…C'était un ange qui était sur lui, personne d'autre…Après plusieurs va-et-vient en alternant la vitesse, les deux hommes s'envolèrent au septième ciel au même moment. Après s'être retiré du blond, ils s'endormirent tous deux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

C'était 5 heures du matin, et le tueur se réveilla doucement. Il sentit un poids sur son épaule il tourna la tête et aperçut la figure angélique du blond avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Le blond était endormi si profondément et semblait si paisible. Harry se dégagea lentement de son étreinte et il se leva du lit, allant s'habiller tranquillement, ne faisant aucun bruit pour réveiller sa cible. Il remit ses vêtements parfaitement sur lui, se toucha le visage, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et il se dirigea silencieusement vers son manteau noir. Il prit son arme à l'intérieur de son manteau et ses lunettes noires pour les positionner sur son nez, cachant ses yeux magnifiques. Lentement il pivota sur lui-même et regarda le bel ange blond encore endormi. Quelque chose dans le cœur du brun se passa et il ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait dans sa vie. Tout à coup il eut mal, très mal dans son cœur, de légères larmes coulèrent le long de son beau visage mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Des flashes de la journée et nuit précédentes lui revinrent. Tout d'abord celui de la première vue du blond, après le premier baiser, pour finir par le blond au dessus de lui avec son air si sensuel et érotique, leurs deux corps s'effondrant sur le lit, les bras chauds du blond l'enlaçant. Non, non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça…non, il devait le tuer. Il ne pouvait reculer…pas maintenant, ce n'était pas possible !

Harry ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa mission, tant de flashes lui revenaient et ses gestes étaient incontrôlables, il n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur la gâchette pour tuer le blond.

Le brun fut surpris lorsqu'il détecta un mouvement venant du lit de sa victime. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement ses beaux yeux onyx encore embués, et, doucement Draco, cherchant la chaleur de l'autre homme à ses côtés, tourna la tête en direction du tueur, qui avait son arme pointée sur lui. Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent de surprise et de crainte : l'homme qui, en ce moment se dressait devant lui, voulait le tuer de ses propres mains. Harry fut frappé par les pupilles du scientifique, tant de joie envolée si rapidement pour faire place à la peur. A ce moment là, d'habitude le brun aurait ri sadiquement et tué sa victime sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Mais là, le doigt droit du brun était figé et il n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur la détente. Le regard à présent haineux du blond le toucha en plein au cœur, qu'il sentit se briser en mille morceaux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ses actions furent réduite à néant et tout à coup, il s'écroula les genoux à terre en sanglotant douloureusement.

-Je…je n'y arriverai pas…je ne peux pas le tuer. Dit-il en pleurant silencieusement mettant ses mains devant ses yeux.

La haine qui s'était affichée dans les pupilles grises du blond laissa place à la surprise et à l'incompréhension.

Soudain un fracassement de porte se fit entendre et des hommes, certainement des gardes du corps, pénétrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce du jeune homme blond.

-Monsieur Draco Malfoy ?! Hurlèrent-ils tous ensembles.

-Vous allez bien ???

Des hommes s'emparèrent du brun toujours à terre, ils l'immobilisèrent et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient pointé leurs armes sur le tueur. Le brun sentit sa dernière heure arriver...il repassa dans son esprit une dernière fois l'image du jeune homme qui lui avait fait chavirer le cœur et pour qui il allait mourir…

-Arrêtez ! Hurla Draco en se levant, juste avant que les tueurs n'enclenchèrent leurs armes à feu.

Le blond s'enroula dans ses draps et regarda curieusement le jeune homme brun coincé par terre par les gardes du corps.

Les lunettes du tueur glissèrent de son nez et ses yeux émeraude, encore brillants de larmes, croisèrent le regard du blond, qui eut le souffle coupé tellement ses yeux étaient magnifiques.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? Questionna le blond froidement.

-je…je t'aime…Avoua le brun en se plaquant encore un peu plus sur le sol et recommença à sangloter.

-Relâchez- le ! Ordonna le blond moins froidement, toujours en regardant le jeune homme au sol. Laissez-nous !

Les gardes du corps prirent toutes les précautions possibles, gardèrent l'arme de Dark H, et laissèrent enfin les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Le scientifique débuta :

-Pourquoi vouloir ma mort ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? D'où viens-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi moi ?

Harry commença son histoire dès le départ…

Harry commença son histoire depuis le tout début… Après quelques heures de discussion le blond se redressa.

-Mon père va nous aider. Il faut faire vite, mais il va falloir que tu tues ton patron ! Déclara Draco en regardant le brun qui hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

-Oh Harry, fais attention à toi…Finit le blond sur les lèvres de son amant.

* * *

Dark H pénétra dans le bâtiment où il avait été élevé. Son arme, qu'il avait récupérée dans la poche intérieur de son manteau, ses lunettes noires sur son nez. Les seules personnes qui allaient vraiment lui manquer seraient ses deux tuteurs qu'il croisa justement en chemin. Il leur dit à tous deux qu'il devait annoncer au patron que sa mission était terminée… Il prit l'ascenseur, arriva enfin au dernier étage, il s'arrêta quelques instants juste derrière la porte, et frappa à celle-ci. Le patron de l'intérieur cria d'entrer et il fut très surpris en voyant arriver l'Elite devant lui, le perçant à travers ses lunettes.

-Dark H. Souffla monsieur Pitt surpris de voir revenir vivant son meilleur tueur.

Harry sourit sadiquement, il eut un rire glaçant et, doucement, après avoir retiré ses lunettes, prit son arme dans sa main et la pointa sur son patron, qui le regarda effrayé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Gémit de peur monsieur Pitt.

-Vous allez mourir…murmura le brun d'une voix basse et glacée.

-Co…comment !! A l'ai… Commença le patron en criant mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le tueur avait appuyé sur la détente et la cartouche alla se loger en plein cœur, le tuant sur le coup.

Harry fut pris de panique, il l'avait fait. Il avait tué son patron ! Il trembla de tous ses membres et sortit rapidement de la pièce, s'enfuyant à toute vitesse du bâtiment. En chemin il bouscula plusieurs tueurs qui ne comprirent pas ses tremblements et sa furie. Harry courut, courut longtemps dans la rue n'arrivant plus à contrôler ses tremblements. Il l'avait tué !!! Il devait fuir ! Si les autres tueurs le trouvaient, il mourrait à son tour. Soudain les pneus d'une Porsche gris métallisé crissèrent dans la rue, le tueur paniquait jusqu'à ce que la portière s'ouvre sur le visage d'ange du blond.

-Allez grimpe ! Lança Draco.

Harry se calma rapidement et sauta dans la voiture. Puis ils partirent ensemble à toute allure. Pendant des heures et des heures, ils roulèrent, et Harry regardait son sauveur avec douceur et remerciement. Draco ralentit la voiture, se gara dans un coin tranquille et se tourna lentement vers le brun.

-Tu l'as fait alors ?

-Oui. Répondit faiblement Harry en baissant le regard.

-C'est une bonne chose pour tout le monde Harry. Murmura le blond en se penchant par dessus le levier de vitesse et en posant ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Ils détachèrent leur ceinture et lentement passèrent sur la banquette arrière où ils se caressèrent lentement et amoureusement, échangeant affection, tendresse et réconfort. C'était la nuit, et la pleine lune éclairait la voiture de ses rayons brillants, ils étaient seuls, et personne ne viendrait pour les déranger…

Pendant ce temps là, plusieurs tueurs s'étaient rassemblés devant la maison du scientifique que le brun devait tuer, ils retrouvèrent le corps d'un jeune homme blond mort sur le sol. Rien ne laisser de doute sur son identité : c'était bien l'homme que l'Elite devait tuer. Ils retrouvèrent d'autres corps, ceux des gardes du corps. Les tueurs engagés pour venir vérifier serrèrent les poings et repartirent en direction du bâtiment où Karl et Hans les attendaient pour savoir les nouvelles. Le meurtre du grand patron avait été découvert quelques heures auparavant et tous les tueurs s'affairaient pour trouver son meurtrier. Les soupçons planaient notamment sur le jeune Dark H, qui était rentré et sorti du bâtiment tremblotant.

* * *

L'ancienne entreprise où avait vécu le brun chercha pendant plusieurs années le jeune homme qui avait été nommé l'Elite en son heure. Puis un jour, ils retrouvèrent son corps non loin de là, étendu sans vie, tué par une balle. Personne ne sut ce qui s'était passé, mais tous furent surpris de le voir mort, lui qui avait réussi à tuer le grand patron. Si l'entreprise l'avait trouvé avant qu'on ne le tue, il serait sans doute devenu le nouveau patron… Seuls, deux hommes avaient continué la recherche après cette soit-disant mort, c'était les deux tuteurs du brun, Karl et Hans, qui doutaient fortement que le brun se soit laissé tuer par une seule balle.

Ils continuèrent à chercher partout, et un jour ils tombèrent dessus par hasard. Deux hommes se promenaient dans la rue, ils devaient avoir chacun 23ans et se tenaient la main. Chacun avait un regard tellement tendre pour l'autre…Les deux tueurs furent choqués en apercevant que celui qui accompagnait leur 'fils' n'était autre que le scientifique qu'il aurait dû tuer il y a 5 ans. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Harry était tout heureux dans les bras de son amant, ils avaient beaucoup voyagé lors des 5 dernières années et étaient enfin revenus sur leur terre natale, changeant cependant de ville. Il souriait fortement mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il aperçut au coin de la rue, les deux seuls hommes qu'il avait toujours craint et avait toujours considéré comme des parents pour lui. Il paniqua lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher de lui, et se plaça devant son amant pour le protéger de son corps.

-Voyons voyons, Karl…vois-tu qui je vois… Murmura le plus petit des deux.

-Hans… Harry ne soit pas effrayé de nous voir, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous t'avons cherché, convaincus que tu n'étais pas mort. Nous ne savons pas comment toi et ton…amant avaient fait croire que vous étiez morts avec des corps si ressemblants. Mais nous savions que tu ne pouvais être mort.

Le brun parut surpris et se décontracta aussitôt. Draco, toujours derrière lui, regardait méchamment les deux hommes avec défi.

-C'est mon père et moi-même qui avons fabriqué ces faux corps nous ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Voilà à quoi nous ont servi nos clones.

Karl et Hans regardèrent froidement le petit opportun qui leur avait adressé la parole de la sorte. Mais ils se calmèrent croisant le regard noir du brun, les défiant de lui faire du mal, il n'hésiterait pas à les tuer pour le protéger.

-Ainsi tu as choisi cette voix Harry. Nous sommes heureux pour toi…Cependant. Commença Hans.

-Nous avons besoin de toi, tu es le seul à être digne de devenir notre patron. Je t'en prie Harry accepte de revenir. Tu ne pourras jamais te défaire de cette voix et tu le sais bien. Tu as dû tuer pendant ces 5 années… réfléchis-y s'il te plait. Demanda l'autre tueur. Reviens nous voir si tu décides de revenir, nous serons là… cependant si tu décides de t'en aller…nous deux ne te ferons aucun mal, mais d'autres le pourraient bien…

Et ils partirent sans un mot.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Harry n'arrêtait pas de ressasser dans sa tête les dernières paroles de ses tuteurs. Draco se colla sensuellement à lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille avec un souffle léger, provoquant dans le dos du brun.

-Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, le sang t'as manqué…ne te leurres pas…Fais ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi, du moment que je reste près de toi. Finit Draco en embrassant violemment les lèvres déjà rougies du tueur.

-Je ne quitterai jamais, sois en certain, je te protégerai jusqu'à ma mort…

-Alors allons-y…

Et c'est ainsi que le brun devint le nouveau chef des mafieux, mais jamais on ne le voyait sans son amant le jeune Draco Malfoy. Certaines rumeurs disent que c'était une cible du chef lorsqu'il était encore un simple tueur, qu'il n'avait pas pu accomplir sa mission et l'avait épargné. D'autres rumeurs ajoutent qu'il avait échoué parce qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais personne ne sait quelle part de vérité se cache vraiment dans ces rumeurs.

* * *

Voilà mon petit bb de OS est terminé j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, s'il vous plait dites le moi .

Encore Joyeux Noël tout le monde !!! moi je vais retourner à ma nouvelle fic, bientôt deux chapitres de terminés. Je vous la posterai dès que j'en aurai environ 6 comme ça vous patienterez pas trop je verrai en tout cas je continue à écrire lol.

Allez je vous laisse J'espère que vous aurez tout plein de cadeaux Voilà voilà Gros gros bizoux bientôt toutes et tous!!!

Ps : je tiens à remercier deux amies qui m'ont fait les bêtas lol Trinity et Milou (j'espère qu'elle m'en voudra pas d'avoir pris son surnom hihi) et qui m'ont corrigé toutes mes méchantes fautes

Shyrinia


End file.
